


The Proposal

by NegativEvitageN



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adorable, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Humor, I had way too much fun writing this, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sherstrade, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativEvitageN/pseuds/NegativEvitageN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade asks Sherlock to marry him. Sherlock, given his nature, has to make things difficult, just for fun.</p>
<p>Dialogue only. Very short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

“Can I have your hand in marriage?”

“Just my hand? I’d figured you’d want all of me.”

“Stop being a smartass and just say yes, Sherlock.”

“Ok. Yes, Sherlock.”

“That wasn’t even clever and you know it. Are you saying you want to marry yourself?”

“That isn’t an option?”

“Sherlock!”

“Ok ok! My answer is yes!”

“Yes what? I want you to say the whole thing.”

“Yes I’ll marry you, you stupid git!”

“That’s not my name.”

“It isn’t? I’ve been under the impression this entire time that it was.”

“Can you say it seriously?”

“It seriously.”

“Dear lord I’m dealing with a five year old.”

“You’re _marrying_ a five year old.”

“Am I now? You haven’t actually given me a real answer yet.”

“Gregory Lestrade. I would be happy to spend the rest of my life married to you.”

“Good. Just what I wanted to hear.”


End file.
